We need something
by user Mcs81986 We’re entering a period in our history, where it will become difficult for the average American to afford staples for everyday life. As prices for gas continue to rise at unprecedented rates, it creates a backlash within our economy. Many of the goods we take for granted will be increasing in price. Increase in price means a higher cost for shipping, a higher cost for traveling, and indirectly a higher cost for food. Food needs to be shipped. Producers need to make a profit. Higher costs for them, mean higher prices for you. This could have been avoided, if our federal government took the warnings that our supplies were dwindling. There was a scare in the late 1970s with gas lines and limitations on when to purchase gasoline for your personal automobile. This should have been a signal; an indication that we will need to look for other energy sources. That should have been the start for a stronger push forward towards electric cars and hydrogen cars. We hear talk of alternative energy sources, but where are they? We talk about lessening our dependence on foreign oil, but what are we doing about it? Our national oil refineries aren’t even working at maximum capacity, resulting in fewer gallons being refined, limiting our supplies even more so in a nation that can not live without oil; driving the prices up to new levels; levels that average American are struggling to deal with. We have not learned to live without oil. We have not tried hard enough. As a result the average American is suffering. Prices of mass transportation are bound to increase. Mass transportation is a business just like any other. They need to make money in order to serve you. With higher fuel costs, it costs more to travel and burden will be placed on you. We are coming to a time to where it will be too expensive for the average American to buy meats like chicken and beef. The prices have been on the rise as a result of the higher cost of transportation. These high gas prices don’t just affect you at the pump, but also on the shelves at your local stores. We have waited too long to fix this problem. If we found other ways to run our country without oil, gas prices would not be as high, for demand would be much lower. So as we suffer from our government’s inactivity, we anticipate that it will get worse before it gets better. When will get new technologies; technologies where we do not have to give and arm and a leg just to travel or buy food; technologies where we do not feed money to nations that sponsor the terror we claim to be fighting. When will the government finally make regulations on American cars to lessen fuel consumption? This is not just an issue of the future. It’s an issue now. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Mcs81986 Category: May 28, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.